The Stupendous Start
by Apocalyptic.jaguar
Summary: The Baudelaire children were known for their terrible luck. Adopted by a criminal, torn from family and friends, threats of death and danger, and cold cucumber soup. So what if they had plenty of good luck instead? Join the Baudelaires as they spend the summer with a mysterious relative named Count Olaf and go on all kinds of adventures. Rated T for infrequent swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** ** _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_** **by Lemony Snicket**

 **Name: The Stupendous Start (Part 1 of the A Continuation Of Favourable Episodes series)**

 **Summary: The three Baudelaires are smart, charming children. Everything seems to go their way, as if they had all the luck in the world. One day their parents decide to send them to live with a relative by the name of Count Olaf, a mysterious man whom they'd never previously heard of. Before they know it, they arrive at his doorstep expecting a peaceful summer, but instead they get a wild adventure…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_** **, it is in fact owned by Lemony Snicket, a man who writes great stories, and has literally no chill.**

* * *

Hello, reader. This story is full of wondrous things, things such as handsome, wealthy young men, loving families, splendid productions, and delicious dinners. To endure this tale would not be hard, but would make you finally feel at peace, especially after reading a fairly stressful tale told by another individual name Lemony Snicket. I present to you, A Continuation Of Fortunate Episodes, part one—The Stupendous Start:

The three Baudelaires were charming, bright children. They lived with their mother and father in a beautiful mansion, catered to their almost every need. The children spent their time reading, enjoying themselves with their family, or practicing their hobbies. Today they sat at their favourite place in town, Briny Beach. Their parents had given them permission to ride the Rickety Trolley down to the beach, and the children had gladly accepted.

Violet, the oldest, was an inventor. She loved building things; creating knickknacks. Those who knew her well recognized her familiar habit of tying up her hair with a purple ribbon when her inventive thoughts started to flow. Violet was fourteen years old.

Klaus Baudelaire was the second child, as well as the only boy. He loved to read. In fact, Klaus had probably read nearly every book in his parents' library, despite being only twelve. He could remember millions of facts and recall thousands of stories. His thirst for knowledge only grew every day, which was why he often came to Briny Beach to study animals.

Sunny Baudelaire was the youngest, only a baby. Sunny couldn't quite speak yet, instead she made blubbering sounds only her siblings could transfer into words. Sunny showed a liking for biting things with her four sharp teeth, a somewhat unusual habit for a baby. But the Baudelaires were an eccentric crew, so no one in her family really minded her strange hobby.

The sky was bright and clear that day, not too hot and not too chilly. Violet was testing her newest invention (which she called the StoneThrower 1.0), which she created to skip rocks. It worked quite well, and Violet was proud. She glanced at her sister, who was gnawing on a rock, watching their brother peer at a shellfish under a magnifying glass.

The peace was interrupted when the children saw a man striding towards them. They wore a tall hat and a black suit, a handkerchief covering his mouth as he coughed. The kids smiled; they knew this was Mr. Poe, a close family friend. Mr. Poe was funny and organized, but he always had the cough. The Baudelaire kids often joked he was allergic to everything.

"Children!" Called Mr. Poe. "Enjoying yourselves today?" The children nodded.

"Yes, we are, Mr. Poe. What are you doing here?" Violet asked. Mr. Poe smiled widely. He placed his arms around Violet and Klaus, and Violet lifted Sunny.

"Your parents have informed me that you children are to go to a relative's for the summer. His name is Count Olaf, and I believe he resides only an hour or so from my bank! You are to pack up right now, and then you will be staying with me tonight."

The kids stood a little bit straighter. They'd never heard of 'Count Olaf' before. Was Mr. Poe joking? Were they really going to stay at a relative's the whole summer?

"Excuse me Mr. Poe," Klaus began. "Who's Count Olaf? We've never heard of him. Are our parents really serious? Why are we staying at your house tonight?" Questions spilled straight from Klaus' mind to his mouth, and he had to shut his lips before more came out.

"I'm very serious, Klaus. You are to leave this day. Count Olaf is a busy man, he managed to free his schedule this summer. You've visited him many times as small children, before Sunny was even born. And your parents have important meetings today, but they hope you'll have fun with the Count." Mr. Poe ushered them into his car, and they drove to the Baudelaire mansion.

* * *

The Baudelaires arrived at the mansion to pack their things, excitement building in their chests. It was a tad disappointing that their parents weren't present to see them off, but the children loved Mr. Poe, and they were too excited to care much.

Before long the three were piled inside the car, Mr. Poe chattering on about how great the Count was and how strange it was that the children's parents never mentioned him. He was apparently a third cousin four times removed, or a fourth cousin three times removed. Either way, he was family.

"How long have our parents been arranging this?" Klaus questioned. He was curious if the children's parents had been thinking about the visit for long.

"Quite long," Mr. Poe responded. "As I've stated before, the Count is a very busy man, he never had any time in his schedule. Luckily his acting career skyrocketed this winter and—" The Baudelaires glanced at each other curiously.

"Potakba?" Shrieked Sunny. This meant something along the lines of, _but I thought you said he was a count?_ Violet quickly translated for Mr. Poe, and the man nodded.

"He _is_ a count, children. No need to be confused. He's also an actor, however, and he has a marvellous troupe. In fact, you might even meet them during your stay! Wouldn't that be delightful?" Poe cried. The Baudelaires nodded in unison. None of the three had much idea how _delightful_ Count Olaf's troupe really was; they didn't even know how delightful the man himself was, but the children were raised to be as polite as possible, and so they simply agreed.

* * *

The Baudelaires were to stay at Mr. Poe's house, and as instructed, they did. Mr. Poe had a kind, wonderful wife, and two kind, wonderful sons, named Allen and Edgar. The three kids shared a room for that night. Mrs. Poe even gifted them beautiful clothes, which the children packed as well. For dinner they had boiled potatoes and chicken.

"Are you kids excited?" asked Mrs. Baudelaire as everyone quietly ate. Four pairs of curious eyes turned to the Baudelaire children. Edgar and Allen seemed a tiny bit envious.

"Yes, we are. At least, I am," replied Klaus, glancing at his sisters. Violet nodded in agreement.

"Olagoda!" Cried Sunny, which meant something similar to, _I hope Count Olaf makes good potatoes!_ The adults nodded dismissively.

"Mother, can _we_ go live with a relative for the summer as well?" Allen pleaded. "I'm sure we have a fourth cousin three times removed." Mr. Poe tutted at Allen.

"The Baudelaires' parents are very busy this year. The need the children out of the house, and Olaf was kind enough to take them in. We're not going to send you anywhere." Mr. Poe explained. Allen and Edgar pouted into their chicken.

Finally it was time for bed, and the Baudelaires headed upstairs, nervous to meet the mysterious Count Olaf.

* * *

 **So there's chapter one! What do you think? Personally I thought it was kind of short, but the chapters will vary in sizes, the next one will probably be longer, due to descriptions of Olaf's house and such. Leave a review telling me what you like and what you don't like! I'll be updating as soon as I can.**

 **Also: did anyone else notice Mr. Poe's sons' names? Edgar Allen Poe. Snicket, you troll.**

 **"** ** _Get in the damn car_** **" –Count Olaf**

 **(Jaguar)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ** _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_** **is written by a twisted man named Lemony Snicket, and not me. Also, I did not take the cat. What cat? A cat? I've never seen a cat in my life.**

* * *

It was early the next morning when the Baudelaires were woken from their peaceful slumber. Mrs. Poe was standing at the doorway, smiling.

"It's time for you to go, Baudelaires," she whispered brightly. The children climbed sleepily out of bed, stretching and yawning.

"Are we leaving now?" Violet murmured. She had been enjoying her sleep quite a bit, and was reluctant to leave the warm bed. _Maybe I can make a device that keeps you warm all the time_ , she thought. There wasn't time to think about inventions, however. Mrs. Poe reminded them to change and wash up, then headed to the kitchen.

The Baudelaire children quickly changed, and as they did, questions seeped into their minds. The three wondered and wondered and wondered, until finally they couldn't wonder by themselves.

"Why do you think our parents never talked about Count Olaf?" Klaus wondered.

"Is Olaf really a count, or does he just use the word as a title?" Wondered Violet.

"Cophposa?" Wondered Sunny.

The kids weren't sure how to answer any of the questions, and instead they glanced helplessly at each other and shrugged, though inside they still bubbled and frothed with questions. With their suitcases stuffed, the three Baudelaires left the room to find Mr. Poe.

* * *

"I'm sure you children have no reason to be nervous," said Mr. Poe, adjusting the rearview mirror. "Count Olaf is a wealthy man with many friends and a steady career. You'll adjust to him just fine."

Klaus turned his head from the window to look at Mr. Poe through the mirror. "Actually, we're not nervous. My sisters and I are very _anxious_ to meet the count."

Mr. Poe only shook his head. "You children are very clever, you and Olaf will make a fine group."

Violet also turned to Mr. Poe. "Mr. Poe, just because Count Olaf is wealthy and knows many people doesn't mean he's going to be a kind man. He could be rich and rude. And if he was, Klaus and Sunny and I would be _nervous_ to live with him."

Mr. Poe only laughed, and the children stared out the windows at the passing scenery, Sunny gnawing absently on a metal spoon.

* * *

Now at this point, I am going to say something that not only I, but many others, find true. This is the fact that often times kind people, beautiful gardens, and kind people working in beautiful gardens can put those who are anxious at ease. This was wonders the case with the Baudelaires. They were anxious in the morning with all the questions in their minds. They were anxious as they climbed into Mr. Poe's car. They were anxious as they watched endless scenes of trees and buildings pass their windows. They were _very_ anxious when Mr. Poe announced cheerfully, "We're almost there, Baudelaires!" Yet they weren't anxious at all when they pulled into the driveway of a tidy, pretty house with a tidy, pretty woman pulling weeds in the garden.

"Excuse me," called Mr. Poe. "Do you happen to know a man by the name of 'Count Olaf'?" The lady raised her head to look at the Baudelaires' friend.

"Why, in fact, I do," responded the woman. "Are you looking for him?"

"We are. These are the Baudelaires, and they are staying with the Count for the summer. Er…are you perhaps his wife?" The woman let out a laugh, a very pretty laugh that sounded of jingling bells.

"No, I'm not Olaf's wife. I'm not related to the man at all. He's only my next-door neighbour. My name is Justice Strauss, nice to meet you, neighbours!" Mr. Poe turned slightly pink, and the Baudelaires all giggled.

"Well then, my apologies, Ms. Strauss. I'm Mr. Poe. Children, would you like to introduce yourselves to your neighbour?" The Baudelaires stepped forward, pleased that this kind-looking woman would be living next to them.

"My name is Violet Baudelaire, and these are my siblings, Klaus and Sunny," Violet said. "We're very excited to be your neighbour." Violet always tried to be polite when meeting strangers; her parents reminded her it was a good way to make acquaintances, and it was also a good habit for Klaus and Sunny to remember.

"What charming names!" Justice Strauss exclaimed. "Sometimes I wish I had children of my own, so I could name them pretty names."

"I think Justice is a very pretty name," commented Klaus, following Violet's example and trying to be polite. They were all surprised when Justice threw her head back and laughed again.

"Oh, Justice isn't my first name! It's only a title, I work as a judge," she explained. Now it was Klaus' turn to turn pink. Justice seemed full of surprises.

The judge watched Klaus grow red, and she quickly added, "But I don't mind being called Justice. It would make a very nice name." The four nodded in agreement.

Mr. Poe coughed a few times, then turned to the Baudelaires. "Well, children, we'd best be going. Don't want to keep Count Olaf waiting, do we?" The question wasn't really a question, though. It was just a statement adults often use in a questioning tone to get out of a situation they find displeasing, or in this case, get rid of three children so that they can back to work so they can feed their family.

"Alright," agreed Violet. Remembering to be polite to their neighbour-to-be, she said, "Goodbye, Justice Strauss. It was very nice to meet you." Klaus uttered a similar thing, and Sunny shrieked something only her siblings understood. Justice Strauss stood and gave the children a warm smile, waving as the group continued to Olaf's house.

* * *

The three Baudelaire children felt many things when they arrived at Count Olaf's doorstep. They were anxious to meet their new guardian. They were nervous to be living away from home for so long. They were excited to try something new. But most of all, they were amazed by the grandeur of Olaf's house. It was two stories high, made of polished white brick and with a multitude of windows. A tall tower poked out of the east wing. Painted onto the front door was a beautiful eye, made of sharp curves and slanting lines. Flowers sprouted in the garden behind the house.

Mr. Poe grinned at the children, and the children all grinned back. "Well, children, this will be your new summer home! I have to say, I'm quite envious of it already. Now, why don't we meet the owner of the house?" The kids nodded in agreement, and Mr. Poe leaned forward to press the doorbell. It gave a melodic _ding_ , then there was the sound of footprints. The door opened, and a figure stepped through it.

The man was tall and fit, dressed in a waistcoat and black pants. He had greying black hair and a wispy black beard. A unibrow overlooked his soft brown eyes, which studied each of the three children. Straight, white teeth formed a smile on the Count's face. He was wearing white socks. Peeking out of the top of his right sock was a tattoo in the shape of an eye, just as beautifully rendered as the one on his door.

Olaf.

This man was Count Olaf.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update the story in a while, I was trying to figure out editing problems with the last chapter. Anyway, here's chapter two! I hope you're all enjoying it. And if you have any tips or comments, be sure to review!**

 _ **"Didn't I tell you?" She said to him. "Didn't I tell you that Snicket lad was a bad influence?"**_

 _ **"It's true," I said. "I am" -**_ **Lemony Snicket (** _ **Shouldn't You Be In School?**_ **)**

 **(Jaguar)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who favourited or followed or reviewed, or even just read the story, it's really encouraged me!**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_** **is owned by a man named Lemony Snicket, not me. Also: the next time you go to a barbershop, sit on the second stool and ask for the kale. If the barber switches out with another barber, don't speak to your blonde friend for a week.**

* * *

"Children! Welcome! Are you Violet, Sunny, and Klaus Baudelaire?" Olaf asked, his smile stretching wide, brown eyes gleaming.

"Yes, they are," replied Mr. Poe with a cough. "Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Mr. Poe, the Baudelaire family's close friend and banker." He put emphasis on the word _banker_. Mr. Poe often wanted people to know about his work, possibly in hopes that they would switch to his bank. "Children, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The Baudelaires were feeling very overwhelmed, and they didn't really feel like introducing themselves to Olaf, but they had to be polite, and did so anyway. Violet was the first to speak up, as usual. She smiled and said, "I'm Violet, and I'm the oldest at fourteen. These are my siblings. My brother Klaus is twelve, and Sunny is a baby. We're very excited to live with you." Klaus and Sunny nodded affirmative from behind their sister. Count Olaf laughed, a rich, deep sound unlike Justice Strauss', but still beautiful.

He ushered them inside. "Well, come on in, children! I'm ever so excited, you have no idea…" Count Olaf continued to ramble, then Mr. Poe interrupted him.

"Ah, Mr. Olaf, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have so much work to do. It was very nice meeting you, call me if you have trouble with the children. And Baudelaires, you know my number, as well as both your parents'. Goodbye, children, goodbye, Olaf!" Mr. Poe closed the door and continued down the path to his car. Olaf turned to the children.

"Oh, Baudelaires, it's so delightful to have you here! I'm terribly sorry this occurred on such a short notice, but now we can get you all settled in!" Count Olaf grinned as he reached for the Baudelaires' suitcases. The children thanked him, and he lifted the cases as he crossed the living room, which was a spacious room adorned with pictures of eyes. Olaf reached the stairs, then turned and said, "Come along, children!"

The Baudelaires clambered up the stairs after Count Olaf, and he stopped at the first door in the long corridor. He opened the light brown door. Inside were two beds, a dresser, a table, and a lamp. A closet was located beside the door to the right. Olaf placed the suitcases on the floor.

"Sunny, Violet, this is your room. I hope it meets your expectations. Feel welcome to settle in." He picked Klaus' suitcase up again, and continued down the hall to the second door. It was given to Klaus, as expected. The Baudelaires thanked him, and Olaf announced that he had to leave to meet with his theatre troupe.

"But don't worry, children. I'll be back before you know it! Please make yourselves at home, explore the house, but please don't enter the east tower, that's my room. Goodbye, children!" The Count have one last smile and he left the house, leaving the Baudelaires alone in the unfamiliar house. The Baudelaires all turned to each other.

"This place is magnificent," Klaus finally said after a few minutes of silence. Violet and Sunny nodded in agreement. The house's interior was as beautiful as the exterior; creamy walls decorated with paintings and decorations, soft sofas and a cozy fireplace in the living room. The kitchen was nearly spotless, the shelves stocked with all kinds of ingredients. The dining room contained a study dark brown table with matching seats, each chair topped with a soft white cushion. There was a study down the hall through the dining room, which was simple, but tidy. A bathroom with a white tub and many bottles of shampoo was placed a bit farther down the hall, and across from it was a laundry room. Upstairs consisted of Klaus' room, Violet and Sunny's room, another bathroom, and stairs to the tower. All around the house were small ornaments and pictures of eyes.

When the Baudelaires were done exploring, they heading downstairs to find something to snack on. Violet and Klaus settled on apples, and Sunny chewed on crackers. The three felt too tired and overwhelmed to say anything for a while, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"This is amazing," Violet finally said. "I just wish our parents told us earlier, then we'd have had more time to adjust and we'd be less dazzled." Sunny gave a small shout in agreement, and Klaus nodded.

"Olaf must work very hard to have a house so extraordinary. Our parents inherited a fortune from our great-grandparents." Klaus examined the dining room once again. "Do you reckon he has any books?"

At the mention of reading, the Baudelaire sisters raised their heads. The three children had always loved to read, Klaus especially, but Violet sometimes spent hours at a time absorbing the words, and Sunny couldn't understand the alphabet yet, but she liked to listen to the stories. Olaf seemed like an educated man who would spend hours reading, so the Baudelaires began to search.

Their hearts sank more and more as they searched, but to no avail. It seemed strange, that this kind, smart man wouldn't own a single book. TheBaudelaires ended up at the kitchen table again, disappointed.

"Bootowala?" Sunny asked. This meant something similar to _do you think he keeps his books in his room?_. Violet and Klaus agreed in realization, and Violet gave Sunny a pat on the head for figuring the mystery out. The children were all thinking of the same thing, but they didn't want to lose their new guardian's trust so quickly.

It was at that moment there was a knock on the front door. The Baudelaires ran to open it, and there stood Justice Strauss. She had gotten rid of her gardening gloves and trowel, obviously done with pulling weeds. She smiled cheerfully.

"Hello children!" Justice cried. "Olaf is always leaving—once I saw him come and go ten times in a day— so I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for a while? I imagine it must be awfully lonely to have your new guardian leave almost immediately after he's taken you in! Don't worry about his house, I keep a close eye on it while he's gone, so he'll understand if he comes home to an empty house." The Baudelaires smiled. It _was_ lonely having Olaf leave, and Justice was very kind. She reminded the children of their own mother.

Klaus and Sunny looked at Violet expectantly. She was the oldest and in charge. Violet saw the pleading look in her siblings' eyes, and gave in. She gave Justice a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Strauss. We'll come over." The Baudelaires filed through the door to Justice Strauss' house, a charming white building with shining windows and vibrant flowers blooming along the stone pathway. Justice opened the door.

"I don't have a ton of attractions here, but I do have a rather impressive library," Justice explained as she led the children through her house. The Baudelaires' eyes lit up. A library was exactly what they were looking for.

They entered the room, which was large enough to run around in, had it not been filled with shelves stacked with books. It wasn't as large as the children's' parents' collection, but it was more than enough to satisfy their thirst for reading material. Klaus quickly found many of his favourites, as well as a few titles he'd never heard of before. The boy was soon huddled in the corner perched on the chair, piles of books surrounding him. Violet found a book on great inventions, which she flipped through with great fascination. And Sunny found a few books about teeth, which she couldn't read, but there were many interesting pictures for her to look at. The Baudelaires finally felt relaxed.

* * *

The Baudelaires opened the door to a delicious smell. It was the smell of pasta, but not one they could quite place. Olaf came out of the kitchen, and greeted the children with a hug.

"Justice Strauss gave me a call telling me you were at her house," he told them. "I'm glad you're getting used tour neighbours. While you were gone I started cooking dinner. We'll be eating pasta, though one I can never quite remember the name of. Wash up, it'll be ready soon." The Baudelaires breathed in the rich scent again, and turned to go tidy up when a tall, handsome man with a hook for one hand stepped out of the kitchen. He looked at Olaf.

"Dinner'll be ready soon. Oh, are these your children?" The Baudelaires paused in surprise. Olaf clapped his hands and laughed.

"Oh Baudelaires, I'm so forgetful! Tonight my theatre troupe will be dining with us!"

* * *

 **So, chapter three! I hope it's long enough. I'm going to attempt to update the story again really soon!**

 **Also, sorry if it takes a while, as the editing takes a long time, and I have to edit the chapters twice because the line breaks never show up for the first editing round. Thanks again to all of you for being patient!**

 **"** ** _And what might seem like a series of unfortunate events may in fact be the first steps of a journey_** **." -Lemony Snicket**

 **(Jaguar)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lemony Snicket owns all the characters and original story, not me. I also do not own the purple sock. If you happen to own it, put it on your kitchen counter with three dollars and do not buy groceries from any gas station.**

* * *

The Baudelaires were a bit apprehensive about eating with Olaf's troupe at first. From the outside, they were intimidating. Two white-faced woman, a long-nosed man, the hook-handed man, and a large androgynous person. Soon enough they found out they weren't as scary as they seemed. The hook-handed man was named Fernald, and he had a younger sister and an uncle whom he was going to visit soon. The long-nosed man was named Jonathan, and he loved to cook. He helped Olaf with the pasta, and he made it look so entertaining that the Baudelaires helped as well. The powdered women were twin sisters named Alice and Mel, and they were incredible actors, crying at will and fainting so realistically the Baudelaires almost wanted to call for medical assistance. The androgynous person was named Sky, and they explained to the Baudelaires about how they were agender, or in other words, neither male nor female.

Dinner was finally ready, and the Baudelaires watered at the mouth as they smelled the rich pasta sauce. The meal was filled with laughter and conversation, and when they were done, the Baudelaires were instructed to go upstairs while the adults drank wine. The Baudelaires didn't mind, as they had each other to talk to, as well as Justice Strauss' books.

"Olaf's troupe is very diverse," Klaus commented as the trio read. "I didn't think he was a very social person, but I suppose everyone wants at least one friend to talk to." Violet nodded.

"I agree. I thought Olaf was much more quiet. I'm also surprised that he's an actor. I think he suits his role as a count more than his role as an actor." The siblings returned to reading, and silence settled over them. They could hear the adults laughing downstairs. The three hoped they would drink responsibly.

Soon enough Sunny was nodding off, struggling to keep her eyes open so she could spend more time awake with her siblings. Violet noticed her sister fighting to stay awake, and closed her book.

"Klaus, I think it's time to go to sleep," she suggested. Klaus yawned and nodded in agreement. He stood up and stretched, bid his sisters good night, and left the room. Violet lay a now asleep Sunny down on her bed, then changed and went to sleep as well.

* * *

The next week with Olaf was amazing. The Baudelaires helped Olaf with many of his chores: chopping wood, mopping the floor, dusting the paintings of eyes, cooking dinner. They frequently made trips to Justice Strauss' house to retrieve and return books. Olaf's troupe occasionally visited, but they weren't as loud as they had been the first night. Life was much more pleasant than the trio had expected it to be.

One day while Olaf was away, the Baudelaires received a phone call from none other than Mr. Poe. The banker sounded relieved that the children were enjoying their time with the Count, and the children were relieved that the man didn't ask too many questions. They were about to hang up, until he asked one last question:

"Children, could you come down to the bank? It's not very busy about now, and I'd like to talk some more about your experience. The phone needs to be open for calls, and I have more questions for you. I'm sure Olaf would understand if I told him I called you down." The Baudelaires hesitated. Olaf told them not to leave the house while he was gone, and they didn't want to destroy the relationship they were building with him. Mr. Poe insisted they come down, and they finally gave in.

* * *

"I'm glad you children are feeling relaxed in your new environment. I wasn't sure, as Olaf doesn't have any children of his own, nor a partner. Not to mention his house is quite a downsize from your parents' mansion," Poe explained as he searched through his files, the Baudelaire children seated in front of him.

"Well, the house size definitely isn't a problem," Violet assured him. "And Olaf must have a knack for parenting. We enjoy living with him very much, and we enjoy the house and the neighbourhood." Though Violet was mostly trying to reassure the banker, she was also telling the truth. The siblings loved the house and the people around it, as well as the people _in_ the house.

Mr. Poe sighed, pulling a file from one of the cabinets. "That's what I was going to tell you about, children. Olaf is an avid traveller. He does it all the time, and has been to many countries. Lately the travelling has been slowed because of his growing careers as a count and an actor. This summer he saved up enough money to start travelling again, and he wants to take you with him." The Baudelaires were excited at the thought of travelling all over the country. They'd never ventured much farther than the edge of the city. They all opened their mouths to ask questions, but Mr. Poe began instead.

"Your parents weren't sure if they wanted you travelling across the country with a relative they haven't seen in a while, but Olaf was persistent, so you'll be going. Now, I wasn't supposed to tell you all this, but I felt I should. You're to be going in another week. Is that alright with you three?"

The Baudelaires were definitely okay with it. They were eager to see the country and explore what lay beyond the confines of the city.

"Of course!" Cried Violet.

"Definitely!" Replied Klaus.

"Gochuka!" Yelled Sunny.

Mr. Poe chuckled. "No need to be so loud, children! I'll tell your parents and Count Olaf right away! You'd better start packing."

It was at that time Mr. Poe received a phone call from a very angry customer, and the Baudelaires decided to leave. The last thing they heard was the customer screaming about _my son wants a goddamn account and you'll be giving him one whether he's six years old or not!_

* * *

The Baudelaires are quietly as Count Olaf finished the call. He sat down at the table, and looked at each of the children. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation to travel with me. I do wish Mr. Poe hadn't spoiled it, though." The Baudelaires glanced at each other. Olaf seemed unhappy, an uncharacteristic expression on the man's face.

"Are you alright Olaf?" Violet asked. She didn't like seeing their kind guardian upset. Klaus and Sunny gave him worried looks, and Olaf finally sighed.

"Oh children, I just wish you hadn't left the house like that. Whether Mr. Poe is your friend or not, I specifically told you not to leave the house. I understand that his office is only a few blocks or so from the house, but I was trusting you to do what I asked. Please think more carefully about what you're doing, Baudelaires."

The children sat silently. They'd been reprimanded by their parents before, but with Olaf it felt different. They'd disappointed the gentle, caring man who acted as if the three children could do nothing wrong. Violet regretted giving in to Poe's insistence. Klaus regretted encouraging his sister to agree. Sunny regretted not reminding her siblings about Olaf's instructions. She also regretted trying to eat the napkins during lunch, because now she had a bit of a stomach ache.

"We're sorry Olaf," Klaus apologized. "We should have listened." Olaf only leaned back and sighed.

"It's okay, children. I just hope you understand what you did wrong." His voice dropped to a quiet murmur. "You could have died out there."

The Baudelaires suddenly felt the weight of the issue, the real seriousness. They wanted to apologize more and more, but Olaf simply sent them off to bed early. Violet and Klaus felt more sorry than their sister, since Sunny was only a baby. Violet quietly explained how serious the situation was to Sunny in their bedroom, and soon enough Sunny felt almost as terrible as her siblings. Eventually they all fell asleep, unhappy for the first time since arriving at Olaf's door.

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter four!**

 **I was thinking of changing my username, but I have no idea what to change it to, so I was thinking you could give suggestions. Review your name, and I'll consider it. Rules:**

 **-No vulgar or sexual names**

 **-It can't be related to a fandom I'm not in (see a list of the fandoms I'm in in my bio)**

 **-No names that have to do with real people's names or your name**

 **-Serious suggestions only, nothing silly (ex. Tomatopoop or something)**

 **Thanks!**

 **" _For Beatrice—_**

 _ **My love for you shall live forever.**_

 ** _You, however, did not._ "**

 **-Lemony Snicket**

 **(Jaguar)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lemony Snicket owns** ** _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_** **(or does he?). I own a suitcase, three shirts, socks, and a stolen top secret government file.**

* * *

It was five days after the Poe incident when Olaf made an announcement.

"Children," he called from downstairs as the Baudelaires chatted in Klaus' room. The three stopped and descended the stairs to find the Count.

"As you may know, I'm an actor as well as a count, and I'm glad to announce the creation of my fifth production, _The Marvellous Marriage_ , written and directed by me. I'm going to be spending quite some time working out the issues, so you might have to come with me to the theatre. I decided since you're to be spending so much time there, I was wondering if you'd like to have parts in the play?"

The Baudelaires smiled widely. "Oh yes, Count Olaf! We'd love to have roles in the play!" Responded Violet. The Count laughed merrily. "I knew you'd say yes," he said.

* * *

The next week or so was spent getting up early in the morning, dressing quickly, and spending up to ten hours at the theatre. The Baudelaires watched as costumes were sewn, lights were adjusted, actors and actresses sang and shouted. It was a wonderfully overwhelming experience.

The children were obviously more than surprised when Justice Strauss trotted over to them three days before the opening night. They weren't expecting to see their kindly neighbour in the backstage of a theatre, but then again, they didn't expect to see _themselves_ in the backstage of a theatre. Living with Olaf had really opened their minds.

"Justice! What are you doing here?" Klaus questioned upon seeing the judge. The Baudelaires stopped what they were doing to look at the woman.

"Why, I'm playing the part of the, well, judge! Didn't Olaf tell you?" Justice smiled broadly.

"Kapootik?" Mumbled Sunny. This meant something along the lines of _Justice Strauss is in Olaf's play but he never told us? Why doesn't Olaf tell us anything_?

"Oh Justice, that's wonderful," Violet told their neighbour. "It'll be exciting to see you act."

Justice nodded in agreement. "Aren't you children in the play as well?" She asked. "What parts do you play?"

"Violet's the bride, and Sunny and I are part of the crowd." Klaus informed Justice. The woman's eyes lit up when she heard the boy.

"Violet, you're playing the _bride_? How lucky!" Violet laughed nervously. "I'm a little worried; I've never had acting experience before, and it's such a large part!" Justice patted Violet's hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." She insisted.

"Thank you Justice," Violet said with a smile, although she was still quite anxious.

* * *

Everything was going great in Olaf's household until Sunny caught a cold. No one was sure who or where she got it, since no one around them was sick. Eventually they decided it was because of Mr. Poe, who visited them with a more terrible cough than usual a day ago.

Violet frowned as Sunny shook her head at the chicken soup sitting in a bowl in Violet's lap. She muttered, "Bafika," which was something about chicken soup being nasty and bland.

"Sunny, please eat the soup. You're going to be too sick to participate in the play," she pleaded. Still the youngest Baudelaire turned her head away, refusing to swallow even the tiniest bit of soup.

Across the room, a disgruntled Klaus sat in a chair, his shirt soaked in soup and noodles. His attempt at feeding his younger sister hadn't gone as desired.

Olaf entered the room, a worried expression in his face. He glanced at the damp Klaus and frustrated Violet, and the grumpy Sunny. He sighed.

"Sunny, eat your soup. You must be well if you want to perform," he said patiently, hoping he wouldn't end up covered in condiments like the middle Baudelaire. Still Sunny crossed her small arms and only grunted in reply. Olaf wanted to groan.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll move you to my room. You can wait there until you're better, so Violet won't catch your cold as well." With that the count lifted the baby and left the room. Violet and Klaus glanced at each other.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Klaus said. "Olaf can take care of her better than we can, that's for sure." Violet nodded silently. A part of her wanted to run off and snatch Sunny back, but at the same time, she knew she needed to trust Olaf.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," echoed Violet, lifting the bowl of soup and turning to the door.

* * *

The night before the performance, Count Olaf had left after dinner to finish last-minute touches to the play. He gave hasty instructions for the three children, and was out of the door in a snap. The Baudelaires read for a while before going to sleep, their nerves fluttering.

Violet had only been asleep for an hour or two before she heard faint coughing from Olaf's room. She rushed down the hall, but the door was locked. Sunny continued to cough loudly from the other side of the door, and Violet rattled the handle a few times. She couldn't find anything to pick the lock with, so she hurried back to her room.

The gears in her brain spun as she tied up her hair, searching for materials to create a new contraption. Soon enough Violet had created a grappling hook by taking apart the curtain and the rod it hung from. She snatched medicine from the kitchen on her way out the door. It was a ludicrous plan, but it sounded as if her sister was dying.

She shivered as the damp grass tickles her feet as she rushed across the lawn. The grappling hook was heavy in her right hand. She passed a pile of firewood, stacked neatly beside the house. The city was silent and dark, and Violet was terrified, but she shook her head and though about something her mother told her she learned from and associate: _get scared later_.

Violet stopped underneath the tower. It was on the second story, and the grappling hook wasn't of amazing quality, but her determination fuelled her faith that her invention would work. The oldest Baudelaire took a deep breath, then tossed the grappling hook high into the air. It missed the metal pipe sticking out from Olaf's window by a metre.

The hook fell to the earth with a _thump_ , and Violet pulled it back towards her. She swung her arm and tossed it again, this time it struck the pipe with a loud _clang_. It fell again. Violet tried again, and then again, and then again. She was thinking about giving up when she threw her device one last time, listening for the _clang, thump_ of the hook hitting the pole and falling to the ground. Instead, the was a sharp, _cla–hmmm_ of metal hitting metal and a quiet humming of the pieces vibrating. Violet almost cheered for joy.

Tugging on the curtains a few times to make sure the line was secure, Violet gripped the cloth and began to scale the building. She pushed off the building and then returned, bouncing off the house as she pulled herself higher and higher. Violet reminded herself not to look down.

Finally he girl grasped the window sill and peeked into the room. She climbed into the window, which was, thankfully, unlocked. Sunny was still coughing, and terrifyingly enough, turning a bit blue.

Violet rushed to her side, pouring medicine into her sister's mouth. Sunny wheezed a few more times before taking a deep breath and stopping. Violet sighed with relief. She surveyed Olaf's room, slumping into a chair.

The room was small, but cozy. The bed with Sunny in it was placed in the corner across from the door. Next to the bed was a dresser with a lamp mounted on it. A bookshelf was beside the window. Like every room in the house, it was covered in paintings of eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which scared Violet halfway to death. She rushed to unlock the door, and a sleepy-eyed Klaus stood dazedly in front of the door. "What's going on?" He mumbled. Violet explained the situation to her brother, and they both say quietly in front of the bed.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was pretty busy this week, and I'm also planning another story. (Not an ASOUE fic, it'll be about Minecraft)**

 **Anyway, the name thing is still on, and will be until this story is done. If there are no suggestions (that I like), I'll stay as . Thanks!**

 **"** ** _For Beatrice_**

 ** _Darling, dearest, dead_** **."**

 **-Lemony Snicket**

 **(Jaguar)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lemony Snicket owns ~A Series Of Unfortunate Events~. He does not own the government papers about a fire as well as three pounds worth of tiger fur. Not anymore, anyway.**

* * *

The Baudelaires woke with a start to the door of Count Olaf's room opening with a loud squeak. At the door stood Fernald and Count Olaf. Light from the hallway flooded into the room. Sunny continued to sleep, undisturbed by the incomers.

Count Olaf stared at the older Baudelaires, his face melting from worry to disappointment. He stepped into the room and surveyed Violet and Klaus. The two children suddenly felt much smaller than usual.

"Children! What are you doing here? I specifically instructed that you can't come into my room! We were worried sick when we came home and couldn't find either of you in your rooms!" Klaus shrunk further into his seat, disappointed in himself. Violet quickly stood up to explain to Count Olaf, hoping she could wipe the disapproving look of his face.

"Olaf, we heard Sunny coughing up a storm in the middle of the night. It sounded like she was dying. I climbed in here through the window—" Olaf stood up rigidly. His unibrow was raised, his eyes shining and wide. He stared at Violet. "You climbed into my room…in the middle of the night…" he glanced around the room. "Did you use a ladder? A rope?" The count looked around for the tools he thought Violet had used to enter the tower. His eyes finally landed on the grappling hook, and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Children, tomorrow's a big day. Perhaps you should go and rest. I'll take care of Sunny. I don't think she'll be able to go to the play tomorrow." Violet and Klaus nodded sadly. They both knew how excited Sunny had been for the play. As the two trudged to their bedrooms, their eyes became heavier and heavier, until finally they were asleep in their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Count Olaf rushed into the two older Baudelaires' rooms and wake them up. He cried out about how great the production was going to be, how Sunny was faring better than ever, and how they were going to have delicious pancakes for breakfast. It was almost as if last night's fiasco had been forgotten.

The three sat around the table and ate, Violet and Klaus missing Sunny, and Count Olaf going over last-minute changes and tricky things to remember. The children nodded sleepily, wolfing down their pancakes.

Finally, the count loaded Violet and Klaus into his car, and they were off to the theatre. Olaf had promised the worried Baudelaires that Jonathan, the long-nosed man, would watch Sunny very carefully. At last they'd relented, waving goodbye to Sunny from the car door.

"So, Baudelaires. It's been three weeks, nearly a whole month! Are you still sure you want to travel the country with me for grr next two?" Olaf watched the kids through the rearview mirror. Violet nodded excitedly, but Klaus seemed lost in thought. "Oh, most definitely, Olaf! We're plenty excited." She flashed him a smile, and he looked back at the road. Violet turned to her brother almost immediately.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered. Klaus nodded. He cleared his throat a little, then spoke up. "Count Olaf, I've just realized how dangerous your play is. We're going to have to make a few adjustments." Olaf frowned into the mirror. "What do you mean, Klaus? I made plenty checks. There isn't too much to worry about, trust me." Klaus only shook his head. Violet cringed, not liking the way her brother was openly defying the Count.

"Count Olaf, in the wedding scene, there are many problems. The largest and most important is the fact that you and Violet could be officially wed." Olaf screeched to a halt and pulled over. He turned around and stared at Klaus with large eyes. "Ex-excuse me?" He stuttered. Klaus seemed content that he's captured the man's attention.

"You see, in the scene, there is a judge present; Justice Strauss. There is also a legal, if not simple, marriage document. By signing both of your names, you and Violet could become…man and wife." Violet and Olaf looked horrified. They obviously did not want to be married to each other.

Violet spoke first, "But I'm not even eighteen yet! I can't be married! I'm fourteen, that's way too young!" Klaus pushed his glasses up ok his nose. "Well, if Olaf is present and gives permission, it's entirely legal." Olaf folded his arms. "Then I won't give permission." Klaus seemed to have been expecting the answer. "That wouldn't be very good acting, then. You'd lose approval of you suddenly announced that you, the groom, didn't approve of the marriage. I do have a solution, though."

"Tell us!" Violet and Olaf cries in unison. Klaus nodded. "We simply need both of you to sign in your non-dominant hand." Violet blinked. "That's all?" She questioned. Klaus nodded again. "The document has to be signed in the bride and the groom's own hands, or their dominant hand. If you don't do that, the marriage is terminated." Violet and Olaf sighed with relief. "Thank you, Klaus," said Count Olaf as he started the car's engine again. "Other Violet and I would've been married…imagine what your parents would say!" They all laughed.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So this chapter was a lot shorter than the others, but oh well. Anyway, sorry for not updating in like, a million years. I'll try to update a lot more from now on!**

 **"And a refrigerator may hold a basket of strawberries, which would be important if a maniac said to you, "If you don't give me a basket of strawberries right now, I'm going to poke you with this large stick."**

 **-Lemony Snicket, The Slippery Slope**

 **(Jaguar)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Lemony Snicket is the owner of** ** _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_** **, and I only wish I could own it. I also wish that MG8Ojdb Ug9Ln664U TlPO29FoN 01uPi7..-**

* * *

"We are to be married tomorrow night! You cannot delay our blissful wedding, for she is the only one who will ever have my heart. You may be my mother, but she is my fiancé!"

Violet and Klaus sat nervously back stage, listening to Olaf and the other actors talking with extreme passion. The siblings were waiting quietly for their scene, the wedding. The play had been going great, but the Baudelaires were focused on their younger sister, who was sick in bed at Count Olaf's house, under the watch of his companion Fernald.

"Yes, my dear friend, Al. Elizabeth and I are to be married tomorrow night. I've had some issues with my family, but they aren't the ones to decide whom I love!"

Olaf recited his final line before whisking off stage, the curtains closing for the final scene. Violet felt butterflies in her stomach once again, but she shook herself free of them, telling herself it was silly to be nervous over three lines after practicing and saying plenty more.

Beside her, Klaus was still worrying about Sunny, trying to remember any books he'd read about what could cause sicknesses, and possible remedies. The boy had stuffed his brain full of so much material that he could hardly remember some books he'd read, especially those from long ago.

Count Olaf strode briskly towards the two Baudelaires, both in deep thought, and reminded them that their grand finale was up soon. They both smiled and nodded, but neither of them could keep their thoughts straight. The buzz of excitement backstage wasn't helping much either.

Just as the curtains began to open, Klaus and Violet were positioned on stage. As Violet waited beside her, Olaf leaned towards her and whispered, "Remember, Violet, sign with your left hand." Violet nodded absently, a little bit dazed.

"Sir Charles Funcoot, do you take this woman, Elizabeth Greyson, as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, to respect her, and to be faithful to her? Do you promise to care for her when she's ill, to help her when she's weak?" Justice Strauss looked magnificent and proud upon her podium, reading off a script sneakily hidden behind a book. She wore flowing black robes and a silver wig sat upon her head.

Olaf, or "Sir Charles Funcoot", nodded affirmative. "I do," he responded. He then turned to Violet. For a moment she felt as if she's forgotten her lines, but at last she snapped back to reality. "I do," she replied, hoping it didn't sound too hasty.

Violet picked up the pen lying on the stand, and scribbled on the parchment placed in front of them. Olaf also scribbled down random signs, and Justice began speaking again. Just at this moment, the doors flung open.

The actors attempted not to get distracted, but Violet and Klaus broke role. "Sunny!" They both cried, jumping off the stage to greet their sister, who they thought was nearly dying. "Gookakayfa?" Sunny wondered, a word that meant something along the lines of _I'm fine, shouldn't you two be acting?_ Before the audience could protest, the lights shut off, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Shouted Olaf. Footsteps were heard, and the audience began to chatter. Klaus bumped into a woman while looking for Sunny, and fell down and almost broke his glasses. The woman fell backwards and topped three others, who in turn stumbled and pushed others around. Sunny was crawling underneath chairs and through legs, attempting to find her siblings. Violet has slowly making her way across the room to the stage, where she memorized where the emergency lights were. Just as she was passing the stage, she heard footsteps, then an arm grabbed her.

"Violet! Is this you? I recognized the white dress; it's all I can see in this madness…" Violet shook herself free of the man. "I remember where the light switches are," she explained to the count, then hoisted herself into the tall stage and wandered toward the back, leaving Olaf fending for himself among the chaos.

As his sister stumbled toward the stage, Klaus dropped to the ground in attempt to find his younger sister. "Sunny!" He called, but it was useless amidst the relentless chatter of the audience. He crawled carefully through legs and dresses, until the lights came on with a flash. Just as he was turning, Klaus spotted Olaf trip over the side of the stage and fall awkwardly onto the ground.

He stood up to help him, but saw Sunny shivering in a corner first, and ran to grab her before helping his guardian. Thanks to Violet, the lights switched on as Klaus ran.

Violet rushed to where Olaf lay, gingerly inspecting the groaning man. Klaus (with Sunny in his arms) and several spectators rushed over, gasping as they saw Olaf laying on the ground, limbs awkwardly placed and turned.

"Olaf!" Cried the Klaus. "Are you okay?" Of course, the young Baudelaire knew he wasn't, but Klaus didn't want to deliberately point it out and make the poor man's situation worse.

"I-I landed on my arm quite hard, I think it may be broken, or at the least, sprained," replied Olaf with a grunt, repositioning himself into a sitting position. "Are _you_ children alright?" The Baudelaires nearly laughed at the question. Count Olaf was sitting against the stage with a broken arm, and he was asking the three if _they_ were alright.

"Olaf, we need to get you to a hospital!" The statement came from a surprised Mr. Poe, followed closely by Edgar, Allen, and Mrs. Poe. Justice Strauss also lingered nearby, and Olaf's theatre troupe was climbing off the stage one by one. The audience had refused their endless chatter to a quiet murmur.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Poe," came Olaf's response. "But who'll take the children home?"

"I can," Mr. Poe declared. "Once they return, I'm sure Violet can care for them." Violet nodded affirmative, and the two white-faced women helped Count Olaf up.

"Come, children," said Mr. Poe. "Olaf may be gone for a little while, but after that he'll return to the house. You'll have to help him out quite a bit while his arm is broken." The Baudelaires nodded as Mr. Poe ushered them inside his small car.

As they sat, tired and weary, inside their parents' friend's car, the Baudelaire children could hear a faint voice calling to them. The voice belonged to their neighbour, Justice Strauss, and she was calling goodbye.

"Goodbye, Baudelaires!" Called Justice. "Be well!" The children waved back at her, but Mr. Poe didn't allow them to stick their heads out the window and shout farewell. Justice Strauss got the message without the yelling, either way.

The three Baudelaire children were bright and charming. They lived with their parents in a large mansion. Recently they'd come to live with their distant relative, an actor and a count, named Olaf. They'd had a wonderful month with their new guardian. And although the count had broken his arm, the Baudelaires still felt warm and happy, and very much loved.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who favourited, followed, or reviewed. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long.**

 **This story was kind of my first test story, it wasn't meant to be too consistent and in depth. The storyline sucks, the writing itself is terrible, and I can definitely do much better.**

 **I'm working on a better, plot lines story right now. It's based off Minecraft, but you don't need any knowledge about it to read it. Not much, anyway. This story will be split into three parts, and it'll be an epic (or so I hope) adventure/fantasy story.**

 **Again, thanks so much! It's really encourages me that my craptastic flop of a story could get so many followers and favourites.**

 **(Jaguar)**


End file.
